


She loves me

by lumpenrose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Other, Trans, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpenrose/pseuds/lumpenrose
Summary: Alice is a trans woman whose had a bad day, and waits eagerly for her girlfriend, Violet, to come home from work to comfort her.This story is centered around romance and sex.
Kudos: 3





	1. Fresh Beginnings

Another day of panic attacks. Another day of depression. And to make matters worse, my mother called me today, while knowing I have phone anxiety and misgendered me the whole conversation, all so that she could ask me if I got the mail she sent me. Moving away from home was difficult but I knew I’d be in a better home once I moved. But she still has that stranglehold on me that I cant shake off. Spent my whole life with an abusive mother. What a miserabl-

My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening, and my heart leaped through my chest. “MOMMA!!!” I ran to her and hugged her tight, burying my face into her chest immediately. I’d been waiting to see her all day for her to get back from work and she’s finally home!

She jumped, startled, and smiled down with her kind face, and rubbed her fingers though my hair. “That’s the quickest you’ve ran to me! A new record maybe, have you been exercising while I’ve been at work?” she chuckles slightly before seeing me tearing up a bit. “Oh no no honey what’s wrong” she holds you tight in her warm arms.

“She called me again today, I thought she was supposed to call tomorrow, and she didnt care to call me by who I am” I hide my tears, always embaressed by them, burying myself further into her. She keeps me tight against her before I realize we’re still in the doorway, and let us both slide inside the home before she closes the door. 

“It’s ok, momma’s here now, we can spend the rest of the day together ok? I’m sorry you had a terrible day” she pulls me over to the couch and sits down on it, pulling me down with her before I instinctively lay down on it next to her, my head on her lap as I cry into it. “Why can’t she just leave me alone, why doesnt she care about who I am? Who I really am? She kept calling me Jame-” Her hand covers my mouth before I can finish the sentence.

“I don’t know anyone by that name honey, your name is Alice” she takes her hand off my mouth and rubs my head slowly instead. “I know its hard hun, why dont I talk to her next time. When the phone rings, just give it to me. I’ll have a chat with her.” Mommy’s voice is always so soft and warm, and it always helps calm me down. She’s never yelled at me, gotten mad, misgendered me, called me by my deadname. “Just get your mind off that nasty woman, why dont we do something nice together? We can do anything you want, its your night”.

I try and think for a bit about what we could do together. Maybe watch a new episode of that great anime she showed me? Or perhaps we could play the new farming sim that came out. It’s always so difficult to make a decision, usually she makes the decisions. Instead I just keep my mouth shut while slowly crying into her lap for a few minutes, and she continues to pet me softly, understanding how hard it is to come to decisions on my own, before I finally start to calm down. “Can we just talk for a bit? About anything. Was work ok?” 

I look up at her and she’s looking back down at me with a warm smile as usual, the warm and caring one that makes me feel safe. “It was boring, nothing special to note other than Becky stopping by and asking how everything here was. I told her about how proud I am to have my baby girl finally home with me after all she’s been through, and how much fun we have every day.”

I feel my heartbeat start to go down and I sit up on the couch and lay my head on her shoulder. “I’ve still not met Becky, but she always seems real nice when you talk about her. Do you think she’d like to visit for dinner one night? I’d like to meet your old friends” I always wanted a close friend, and Violet was the only one to ever embrace me, and of course I fell in love with her quickly. I love her with all my heart and I know she does me too, but I sometimes wish we had a little company.

Violet immediately whips out her cell and starts texting. “Alright, ive asked her if she can visit tomorrow after work” She smiles and kisses my cheek, my face turning red as always. I thank her with a stutter and she squeals in joy. “You’re always so cute, I love it when you blush” she starts to kiss my cheek again, then my nose, and my chin, all over and I fluster and let out a giggle. “That’s my girl” and with that she gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back. Her lips only just left mine and I’m not ready to part, so I wrap my arms around her and meet our lips again. I feel her smile and giggle as well as we start making out on the couch, my body leaning against hers. She holds my head close to hers, playing with my hair gently as I nervously tug on her jeans. 

Violet quickly wraps her arms around my body and pulls me close to her, my breasts pushing against hers, which only makes more lewd thoughts pop into my brain. Her breasts, a massive 36K cup, were always the envy of her friends, and of course I wasn’t any exception. Despite my own D cup, I always wanted breasts as large as hers, even larger if possible. But my desire for huge breasts never stopped at mere jealousy, I wanted to play with someone elses, drink from them, nap on them, worship them. I suppose I’m lucky to have gotten my wish. Violet parts her lips from mine again, and almost as if she’d read my brain, she says “Are you hungry honey?” Without hesitation I pull her sweater up, as difficult as it is, and her massive size meets my eyes again. “Bra’s are so troublesome arent they baby girl?” she chuckles and I quickly unclasp the pesky bra and throw it to the side, immediately attatching myself to her tit. I sigh in relief, and relax back into where I belong, my girl dick twitching a little as I suck from her breast. It always takes a little bit but after a few seconds I feel the warm milk on my tongue and greedily slurp it down. She takes her hand to petting me once again and lets out a light moan. “Have as much as you need hun, we’ve got all day and night~”. 

Her breasts deserve to be worshipped like this, treated with the utmost love and care, and its my job to make sure they’re always drained of milk at the end of every day, the only job I’ve ever enjoyed, and dreamed of doing. Her milk continues sliding down my throat and my tongue covers every inch of her nipple that it can. Her breathing gets a bit heavier and I notice where her free hand is. Reaching down, I take my hand against hers and bat them away, gently rubbing her folds. “L-let me do this for you” I smile and attatch myself to her other breast, making sure both get equal treatment as she smiles further and nods. “Ah, thats a good girl, let momma rest her hands after a long day of typ- ahhh!!” she lets out a stronger moan as a finger slides past her clit. “Not so sudden” she blushes and reaches down, grabbing my tongue out of my mouth, looking at me with a stirn face. “Do it again and I wont let you drink from me again for a week”

“S-sorry mommy, I’ll do better” I ease up on being so quick and eager, focusing my fingers around her folds instead. I always get carried away sometimes, and forget she always likes to leave the best for last. But I dont want to lose my drinking priveleges from her huge breasts, so I do as she requests.

“It’s ok hun” she smiles and rests her head back down onto the pillow of the couch again, returning her hand to pet my head gently as I continue to suck on her large breasts, drinking all the milk I possibly can. I feel in pure bliss, in absolute paradise as I remain on top of her enjoying every drop for what seems like an eternity, and before I know it, Violet is tugging at my pajama pants. “Come on hun, its time” and I gleefully get up and quickly strip down, leaving all my clothes in a pile. She does the same and throws them on top of mine. We both have the same pantie size so it doesnt matter if we get them mixed up. I’d not realized my cock was as hard as it was, my full 8 inches harder than ever before, and Violet bites her lip, her pussy wet at the sight of it. She grabs my hand and leads me to our bedroom and we climb on top of the queen size bed before I’m on top of her again, this time with my cock rubbing between her legs. My shaft slides back and forth and she pulls me down on top of her again and I take my place where I belong, face in her breasts again. “Ok honey, go ahead, you’ve had a stressful day”

“Wait really? I forgot the condoms” I bring myself to get up and instead find her arms tightly locked around me, unwilling to let me leave. We always use protection, so I’m baffled at her keeping me here.

“Like I said, you had a stressful day, more than usual, so why dont you forget the condom, just go ahead and slide inside” her face is red now and her eyes staring into mine. My heart jumps out of my chest, and I can feel the love from her eyes peering into my own. I nod and return to her breasts before I push the tip against her pussy, wanting to seemingly tease her. Instead I feel her hand slide to my ass and she pushes down quickly, forcing my cock deep inside her all at once. It’s like nothing I’ve felt before, and I find myself detatched from her tit, letting out a loud moan. My hips start to pump on their own, out of my control as I stare again into her eyes. “Yes honey, that’s a good girl, just let it all out, mommy wants you to feel good every day and will do anything to make her princess happy”. I smother myself into her breast even further as my hips pump deeper and deeper, Violet’s breath’s getting shorter inbetween her moans. Her walls clamp down around me and I stop to catch my breath, gently twisting my hips in circles so I can push against every inch of her insides.

I can’t help but feel this is the better than anything ive ever experienced before. Her arms locked around me tighter than ever, legs wrapped around my hips, my face in her amazing breasts, and finally my cock deep inside her without the hassle of a condom. By all means I should have finished already but my body feels compelled to keep this up for as long as possible. “Mommy, anything you want me to do?” I look up at her again and she pants as heavily as myself. “Your fingers should be busy somewhere shouldnt they?” I blush and nod, bringing a hand down to her clit and gently pressing against it as I resume pumping my hips against hers. She lets out a sigh of pleasure and relief and she pushes my head back into her breasts once again. 

“There we go, thats much better” her moans get louder and louder as my fingers start to rub against her clit and I feel myself getting close. I only want to make this moment last as long as possible, never wanting to pull away, but I know I have to.

“Momma, I’m gonna cum soon, f-fuck, please, I have to pull out!” I exclaim quickly and look at her worringly. Her head again returns my face to her breasts. I keep pumping, unable to stop, and if I dont stop soon, I’m gonna cum inside!

She coos me sweetly and rubs my back. “Go ahead, cum inside, its ok.” My heart practically explodes out of my chest as I hear these words. As I’m about to rebuttel, she reassures me. “It’s ok, todays a safe day, I dont mind, and youve been on hormones for a long time, just do it!!!” Her remark was quick, rushed, and she seems too excited to be able to think clearly, but who cares, I’m not either, I just want to cum inside her, the only woman I’ve ever loved, who took me in and pampers me ever day. My panting reaches an all time high and I grit my teeth as my girldick shoots a load longer and harder than ever as Violet screams in delight. “That’s a good girl, yes, cum deep inside mommy!” My back is arched and my cock as deep as it can be inside her and my head starts spinning. It seems as though bliss has reached me again for a second time today, this one stronger than before! I gasp as the last drop escapes and fall softly onto her, the both of us panting heavily.

Before I know it, we’re on our sides, cuddling closely, my head on her arm and our legs wrapped around eachother, her thighs soaked with both our juices. She hums a tune to me happily and I feel myself drifting off in her arms. She rubs my back gently and keeps me locked to her body like always. And before I know it, my head is filled with dreams, reliving that moment over, and over, and over again. Maybe when I wake up I’ll ask momma for another round before she leaves for work.


	2. A Strange New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Violet travel to Violet's friend's house, Becky, to pick her up for a fun day at their house. Becky's not quite what Alice expected from a friend of her sweet, gentle, cozy mommy, and a glaring question leans on her mind upon making introductions.

My eyes open slowly and the very first thought in my head is questioning the amazing smell travelling through my nostrils. I immediately know what It is and hope out of bed and into the kitchen. I can’t help but have a big grin on my face and squeal with glee. “MOMMA MY FAVORITE!!!” You spot the waffles on a plate, melted blueberries on top, and a jar of freshly, naturally made maple syrup on the side, courtesy of Violet’s brother, who owns land with more than enough trees to make 7 or so barrells of syrup every winter. 

She turns around and smiles at me, waiting for the waffle iron to make another round. “Hi deary~ was hoping to surprise you by waking you up to this but I suppose your sniffer just couldnt resist” she opens the iron and another batch of waffles are thrown onto the plate. This was her specialty breakfast and by far my favorite breakfast ever! “I know you get excited hun but sit at the kitchen table and wait for me ok?” I nod ecstatically and sit at the table, drool practically leaving my lips. Her waffles are the best thing ever and always makes it with so much love. Before long shes got a plate full of blueberry waffles stacked on top of eachother in the center of the table, and a plate for us both. “Dig in cutie” she sits down across from me and pulls four waffles onto her plate, though I know she’ll eat far more than that.

“Thank you so much momma!!!” I cant resist and throw four onto my plate as well. This happens every time, and I love it! I pour the rich syrup onto the waffles and dig in! My tongue practically melts as it has its own little orgasm from digging into the greatest breakfast on earth. I finish my first and look up to notice she’s more than halfway through her first plate. I ponder between savoring the amazing taste or having our usual competition and soon im speeding up the pace. I try and savor as much as I can but I have to win against her one day! The third waffle is down my throat and she’s already on her 6th. We both continue to carve into the waffles and before I know it, theres one waffle left. To my surprise I’ve caught up with her and we’ve both finished our waffles, all but the last one on the center plate. My hand dives for it but she’s got the corner in her mouth in the blink of an eye. I lost again!!!!

“Sorry honey I win again~” she giggles as she chews on the corner of the waffle, this time savoring the last of the breakfast, and her once again victory. I always lose to her but I always get to have a nice treat afterwards and I know what’s coming next. She stands up and heads to the fridge, pulling out a gallon of milk and pouring it into a glass. Back at the table she hands it to me and Its in my mouth quicker than the waffle was in hers. Momma’s milk is the most nutritious after all, cant let any of it go to waste.

Licking the last drop off my lip I see her satisfied face across from me and we both get a giggle of my eagerness. “I hope you enjoyed yourself honey, I know you like the competition every week but next time you should take it slow alright?”

“You say the same thing every time but I just can’t help it!” of course I’m lying and she probably knows it, my hunger is greater than hers and I pretend every time to be on the edge of winning, only to have the last one snatched from me, and get my real reward, what I really want as the “consolation prize” which now lays in my stomach.

Violet lets out a big happy sigh and stands up. “Welp, time to go out hun”. I’m caught off guard and stare for a second and as im about to open my lips I remember. 

“Can’t leave her waiting all day now can we” she smiles and pats at her thigh, and I instantly rush to her and follow her out the door. “And don’t worry about your pajama’s dearie, we’re coming right back home after we pick up Becky.” I nod and excitedly smile at the prospect of meeting momma’s old friend from high school! Though I’m also nervous too, meeting new people is difficult, and suddenly my head’s full of unanswered questions.

We’re in the car and she starts it up, backing out of the apartment driveway and onto the road. “Momma does she know I’m….you know...” I look at her nervously. She puts a hand on mine for a moment and squeezes it before putting it back on the wheel.

“You don’t need to worry about that, I promise ok?” she gives me her reassuring smile and I know it’ll be ok. I thank her and look back out the window. We pass by the usual parts of town we always do, living near the edge of town after all we tend to see the same things over and over before we hit the inner part of the town. It’s not much all that special to me I guess but living in the pacific northwest for as long as I have makes it seem boring I suppose. It must have been around 10 minutes of driving before she slows down, and I notice we’re in the quiet part of the town, with boring suburbs where nothing bad ever happens. We pull into the driveway of a cute little house, painted a bright pink, making it stick out from the rest of the boring white houses of the rest of the neighborhood.

“This is her place?” I ask and she nods, both of us climbing out. We head to the door and I swallow a little, realizing im still nervous despite what was said. I don’t know much about Becky apart form her being an old friend of momma’s, and they used to get into all sorts of shenanigans in school and even college when they were sharing a dorm. Momma’s hand raises to knock on the door and before her knuckles meet with it, the door swings open.

A surprising sight is before your eyes, and you wonder to yourself if this is really her? Compared to momma’s usual comfy and cute pastel pink’s and bright purples, turtlenecks and baggy pants, the woman in front of you paints a personality the complete opposite. Her women’s black tee shows off what I can only assume is some band logo, with a red and black plaid skirt reaching her mid thighs, black tights hugging her legs tight and knee-high boots. Her left arm is covered in tattoos of stars, hearts, and a name I can’t seem to quite make out that seems to start with an L on her upper arm. And then her face, an absolutely gorgeous feminine face with a bit of eyeliner and a giant happy smile on her face, and long black and green highlighted hair reaching down a few inchest past her bust. Despite this rather punk appearance, her attitude is quite the opposite. Just after I’ve had enough time to gather in her appearance, she jumps up and down excitedly, looking at me. “You’re Alice right? I’m so excited to finally meet you, Violet talks about you all the time, oh my god please please come in, stay a bit!” she beckons us inside and we gladly accept. She seems very friendly, despite her appearance giving off quite a serious punk vibe!

Violet pulls me over to the next room, following after her. We first enter the living room, various band posters plastered across the wall. Not quite my taste but she definitely seems to love metal. A simple TV sits in the corner with a rather larger than normal couch in the center, and a few game consoles on the shelf below the television. Now we’re in the dining room which, quite contrary to the previous room, is rather peaceful with a small dining table, 6 chairs, a window showing off a garden outside, which might belong to Becky, and a few portraits on the wall. We sit down and immediately Becky pulls something out of her pocket and starts to play with it as she excitedly starts to talk. “I hope you like my home! It gets so lonely in this boring old neighborhood, noone exciting here, mostly a bunch of old conservative bores with no adventure in their bones, but you’re both here and im so excited to see you both!” I can tell she’s very excited and is playing rapidly with the toy between her fingers, and her knee jumps up and down, almost hitting the table.

“It’s nice being here again Becky, we can stay a bit but we were hoping we’d be able to have you for dinner at our place. We’ve not had guests since Alice moved in and I was hoping you’d be the first!” Momma smiles Becky quickly replies.

“Absolutely! I’ve not seen your place before but I was just too excited to pass up having you both here in my home! I know it’s a bit different from other places you might see but it’s my little slice of comfort!” her fingers continue to rapidly play with the toy in her hands. “Knowing Violet though she’s definitely got some fun things to do in mind, right?” she looks at me and I can’t help but see a happy and joyful look in her eyes. Eyes that give me the impression she’s a happy go lucky punk rocker who just likes to have fun at every moment she can, and never spend a moment bored. Not quite the personality I’m used to but she gives a warm and exciting invitation and I strangely like it.

“Y-yes!” I squeak out, not realizing I’d had been holding my breath for a bit. Was I really that nervous? Becky puts her toy down on the table and seemingly bolts to the sink. Her toy is a cube with various devices on it and I immediately know what I’m looking at, one of those fidget toys they advertise for people with ADHD, Autism, and various other conditions. She returns with a few glasses of water and sets one in front of me.

“Forgive me I should have prepared the water before you arrived but I forget stuff easily!” Her fingers continue with the toy, spinning the small wheels on one side before switching to rubbing her thumb on the crevice of another side.

“It’s ok dont worry!” I apologize quickly and can’t help but smile at her kind gesture and sip on some water. “So Becky, tell me about yourself.” Meeting new people’s always difficult, so the usual procedure I’ve memorized is the usual tactic.

Becky gleefully replies, “Well my names Becky Chernov, birthday Oct. 19, 1992, I loooooooove metal, especially Konchina, I grew up in Indiana most of my life but wound up in the pacific northwest and met Violet in high school! We met at lunch and bonded quickly, would skip school all the time and go on adventures, get in a lot of trouble, pull pranks on pigs, you know, usual high school stuff.” At this point, my ears were perked up and I looked at her. Momma did that stuff? I want to interrupt and ask but that seems rude, and momma always keeps her past to herself, never talking about it, minus her being friends with Becky. Perhaps I’ll ask later. Becky continues, “We both went to college but I had to stop cause I just couldn’t concentrate on school. Never was the type to listen to my teachers anyway, nothing interesting in school except art class, the only thing I gave a fuck about” she points towards some of the art on the wall you saw earlier. “Some of my more boring work but i put a lot into it so I keep it here in the dining room. Was kinda new to painting at the time but meh”. I stop and stare at the portraits for a second.

“Did you say those are paintings?” I ask, focusing on one of several questions that have are in my head, and I cannot believe what I’m seeing. I stand up to get a better look, they look as if they are real pictures and I can’t believe what I’m hearing. One of them is of a bearded old man, every strand of his whiskers looking as real as any I’d seen in a modern high definition photograph, every line of his face and forehead, and his jolly smile.

“Becky’s quite the artist, it’s quite lovely isnt it?” Violet cheerily exclaims. “I keep telling her she should get paid for her works but she absolutely refuses.”

I turn back to Becky and she raises an eyebrow at Violet. “Ehhhh you know I can’t do that, goes against what I stand for” she chuckles and the speed of her fingers playing with her toy increases. “My art is for everyone to enjoy and give deep philosophical meaning behind them, minus the portraits of course, which is why I keep them here and not in my collection. Getting paid for something that’s supposed to give people joy doesn’t sit right with me.” She grins. I take a look at the second painting, another high definition realistic portrait of a young man with strawberry blonde hair and a baby face any mother could love, his simple black and white suit being detailed as if you can see ever fiber. 

“It’s amazing...” I pause and turn back to her. “These are the best paintings I’ve ever seen!” and I can’t help but feel as if my jaw has dropped.

“Meh it’s nothing.” Becky starts to press the buttons on her fidget cube and I return to my seat, having several more questions. But before I can ask anything, Violet turns to me. “Come on honey let’s go home, I got a few fun things we can do together!” She excitedly smiles, “I’ve not gotten to hang out with Becky for a few months, I’m excited to be able to enjoy time with you both.”

“Oh, ok momma!” I suppose my questions will have to wait until later, until then we all stand up and Becky is first at the door, as always, grabbing a small black purse off the couch and throwing her toy inside. She jumps up and down excitedly again.

“This is going to be THE BEST!” She cheerfully exclaims and Violet giggles at seeing her friend so excited. We both enter the car and Becky is in the back, immediately taking out her toy again and practically vibrating in her seat. “So Alice, what can you tell me about yourself?”

Always the most difficult question, I pause and try to find my words. “My name’s Alice Mcgee, I grew up in the south but uh...stuff happened and I’m with mommy now over here. I didn’t go to college, so I’m not as smart as you both I gue-” and before I can continue Becky leans forward and looks me in the eye, her expression having changed.

“Don’t put yourself down like that, this education system is shit, completely designed to crush you, it doesnt work for all of us, it didnt for me either. We all have our talents and I dont know much about you yet but if you’re dating Violet, I know you’re a good person, so please dont think that way.”

Her words rattle in my brain and I stare back at her, and I immediately know she’s right. “I...” I can’t finish my sentence. Her attitude and deameanor’s completely changed, this gitty uppity woman who just moments ago was shaking the whole car with her excitement is now still as a rock, her eyes mixed with concern and seriousness. Who is she?

“Just do what you like ok? Nothing really matters in this world, so we might as well make the best of it right? Live every moment you can happy as can be, don’t take shit from anyone and keep the people you love close to your heart. I know you’re good at something and you can do amazing things with whatever that talent is, helping improve the lives of the people you love around you.” She keeps her eyes locked onto mine before she smiles a happy go lucky grin again and gives a light giggle and falls back into her seat, the car returning to vibrating as her knee jumps up and down.

I look back at Violet and she has a content smile on her face. She looks at me for a moment. “Same words she told me when I first met her” her eyes return to the road in front of us.

“So more about Alice? I’ve been soooooooooo excited to meet you these past few months, Violet’s always going on and on about how proud she is about you when we get lunch together in the office.” The car is practically going to tip over at this point. “Violet said you love science right?”

I put her words aside from her sudden change of attitude into the back of my head to think about for later and respond with my usual passion for this particular subject. “Yeah! I was really interested in astronomy as a kid, and it’s always been my favorite thing. I read a bit too much on the subject”

Violet laugh’s beside me. “I swear honey you really should be some sort of professor, you’ve taught me so much. Sometime’s little Alice here will keep me up at night all excited about some new star system discovered recently, or a break in technology.” 

My mind is back on those other questions I have about what she and mommy did together in school, about cops and getting into trouble, and before I can open my mouth, we’re back home. Becky is already out of the car and spinning in circles excitedly. Violet and I climb out to hear Becky exclaim how excited she is to see inside our home.

Momma never talked much about her past, always focusing on the here and now, and now I’m eager to ask them both about her past. I guess I’ll have to ask later. Becky’s also not realized I’m trans, has she? Did momma tell her already? Oh well, perhaps I’ll bring it up later as well. We have all day and night afterall, it’s only 10am.


End file.
